1. (i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. (ii) Related Art
A system is known that performs printing by interfacing between plural image forming apparatuses. Each image forming apparatus is equipped with a function to access another image forming apparatus, to acquire image data from the other image forming apparatus, and to print images represented by the image data.
In a system in which each image forming apparatus accesses another image forming apparatus, acquires image data from the other image forming apparatus, and prints images represented by the image data, there may be the case where an image forming apparatus that actually executes printing is not equipped with a function to perform printing under specified printing conditions. For example, even when printing conditions such as a print size, color printing or double-sided printing, and the like are specified, there may be the case where a certain image forming apparatus that actually executes printing is not equipped with a function to perform printing under these printing conditions. In order to cope with this case, it is conceivable that printing conditions (for example, a print size) are forcibly changed and printing is executed. However, when printing conditions are forcibly changed, a printed material may be formed that a user does not intend to obtain.